girlsfrontlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
This section covers latest game highlights and updates as they become available. __TOC__ 2016 September *Login Reward of the Month: RF "SUPER SASS"★★★ 2016-9-16 bilibili Livestream Highlights *Operation Cube exclusive guns will return in future events *The teased big event is the second batch of CV voice lines will be done in collaboration with a big Japanese CV talent company, which worked on many anime and game projects like Sword Art Online and Fairy Tail. *CG shown in the livestream will be released on Baidu Cloud on September 17th 2016. Feature timetable *September - Affection and OATH Systems *October - Dorms and Costume Systems Q&A Section What are those things on AR-15's neck? *Those are ear protection mufflers. M4 SOPMOD II's art is similar to S.F. art, do the developers have special plans for her? *Well M4 SOPMOD II loves war trophies, as for special plans, maybe. What do the T-Dolls do usually? *Every T-Doll has their own hobbies, like how G11 likes to sleep around, Suomi listens to heavy metal etc. Zhibuo Niang (One of the livestream hosts) hasn't met with everyone for a while, are there new job contracts? *No new contracts, just a bit busier lately! Does Zhibuo Niang have any 5 star T-Doll formulas? *No specific formula, depends on my daily lucky horoscope numbers. When will there be official cosplay sets or clothing? *We had the idea before, but it will probably be something for the future, there are already T-shirts on sale on a small scale. Features Affection System: *Base level of affection is 50 *Affection is not only for the OATH System, also affects combat performance; *T-Dolls will have a 5% increase in damage, accuracy and other stats after hitting 90% affection, with additional 5% increases after certain levels beyond that. *Defeated T-Dolls will have an affection penalty, echelon members will also be affected. (Losing boss battles do not give affection penalties) *If a T-Doll has too low affection, she will be unwilling to fight and suffer stat penalties. *Affection level maximum cap planned to be 200. *Commanders that hit 200 affection with a T-Doll will get a special reward unique to that T-Doll. Dorm System: *Every T-Doll will have unique actions within the dorm *Furniture system *Dorms will have different quarters Costume System *Will be introduced October 2016 *Might be freely changeable(?) iOS *iOS 10 support and streaming capability added Manufacturing rate up event for 20 T-Dolls 12 PM 9.16 - 12 PM 9.18 (GMT+08) 「Different from previous Manufacturing Events, the "Rare T-Doll Manufacture Event" will not increase the manufacture rate of all 4 or 5 star T-Dolls, but 20 specifically picked rarer, and favored T-Dolls.」 Rate up T-Doll list: ★★★★★: #M950A #Welrod MKII #VECTOR #Suomi KP31 #G36C #Kar98k #Lee-Enfield #G41 #FAL #G11 #Negev #MG4 ★★★★: #UMP45 #PTRD #SVD #G36 #TAR-21 #PK #Mk48 A new T-Doll will be added: Name: G36C Rarity: ★★★★★ Type: Submachine Gun (SMG) Acquirement: Manufacture *Two limited bundles added, will be available from 9.16.2016 to 9.18.2016 #"Manufacture bundle" - x4000 of each resource #"Contract bundle" - x25 of each manufacture-related contracts Fcfaaf51f3deb48fa8d5f248f81f3a292cf578e3.png|Event notes 0067Lrddgw1f7s24oepqlj30m80wpmzc.jpg|G36C Teaser 0067Lrddgw1f7t1zrl2txj30m80wp13r.jpg|Announcement Image 2016-9-14 Server maintenance (10:00-13:00 GMT+08) 2016-9-7 *OATH Marking System (Marriage system) announced, to be included with a future update *EXP UP Event announced (T-Doll and Commander experience x1.5) Duration from 12 PM September 9th to 12 PM September 11th marriage_promo_big.jpg marriage_promo.JPG 2016-9-6 *Client Update Ver 1.035 iOS users will be automatically updated Android users need to download the new client APK from the respective Bilibili / DigitalSky official sites. #Added new push notification options, can be set in System Options (Logistics Support, Restoration, Automated Battle) #New Skill Animation skip option, can be set in System Options. #Drag and drop swapping feature added in the Formation Menu #Fixed S.F. Mortar enemy's blast tiles not disappearing #Removed 'Fast Capture' option, now capture animations are fast by default #Small scale client optimizations #Fixed some known bugs 2016-9-1 *End of Summer Event 2016 - OPERATION CUBE *Three new T-Dolls, HG "P99"★★★, MG "MG4"★★★★★, RF "SVD"★★★★ now added *Limited "One Shot" gift bundle added (Available September 1st till 14th) Contains : Manpower x600, Ammunition x600, Rations x100, Parts x400, T-Doll manufacture contract x1, Fast manufacture contract x1. Purchases limited to 10 per day. Super_sass_promo.jpg new_enroll.jpg MG4 promo.jpg P99 announce.jpg SVD announce.jpg August *Login Reward of the Month: RF "Type 56"★★★ 2016-8-31 Maintenance *Server-wide maintenance from 10 AM to 1 PM +- (GMT+08) *Update Notes: #Adds HG T-Doll "P99", RF T-Doll "SVD", MG T-Doll "MG4" #Limited "One Shot" gift bundle added (Available September 1st), contains : Manpower x600, Ammunition x600, Rations x100, Parts x400, T-Doll manufacture contract x1, Fast manufacture contract x1. Purchases limited to 10 per day. After maintenance, players will obtain "Logistics Officer Kalina's Maintenance Compensation Gift Bundle", please remember to check the mail when logged in! "Logistics Officer Kalina's Maintenance Compensation Gift Bundle": Manpower x500, Ammunition x500, Rations x500, Parts x500 2016-8-28 *SUPER SASS announced as September login reward *Three new T-Dolls, HG "P99"★★★, MG "MG4"★★★★★, RF "SVD"★★★★ announced and revealed SVD_announce.jpg P99_announce.jpg MG4_promo.jpg 8-31-2016-maintain-update.jpg 2016-8-11 *Start of Summer Event 2016 - OPERATION CUBE *HG "SPP-1", AR "OTs-14", RF "PSG-1", SMG "Z-62", HG "Serdyukov" added *Equipment game mechanic released *Night battle game mechanic released 0067Lrddgw1f6j3aku350j30go1np7ga.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6ojgtgmetj30go1jk15k.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6lh58akjcj30rs2zsb29.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6j3ajlynoj30go19gwo4.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6uhemx190j31g40sqjtn.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6uhel96btj31f10q6dgq.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6efw36nb8j30dw0k5gob.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6gvwsm3ubj30rs0rswli.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6k4oslrghj30rs0rsjym.jpg 0067Lrddgw1f6mewlu9vij30rs0rs0zn.jpg